Logical Choice
by overtheyears
Summary: “I don’t! Please believe me when I say this, that kiss meant nothing to me. It was a heat of the moment thing. I wasn’t thinking. She means nothing to me like you do Akira.” KibaXOC


Kiba Inuzuka stared at her sadly without saying a word. He had already given his story and was waiting for a reply. He found she had taken the confession well and didn't create a fuss. No movement came from her. Nothing had for the past ten minutes. The longest ten minutes of his life. Akira was all about thinking things through first. But this had to be the longest sort in thoughts he had ever waited for her to finish. The flash of movement in her green eyes caught his eye. She had taken her view off the floor to one of the few picture frames that sat on his nightstand.

Akamaru laid next to him silently. He knew this wasn't the time for him to interrupt.

Sighing he tried to stop the thoughts of grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug for comfort. That wouldn't work this time. It was him who caused the damage. He began to replay what happened earlier that day.

-------Flashback-----

The guilt burned inside him as he waited at the gates for her to return from the one month mission. For three weeks he had thought about how he was going to admit this. Thought about how he was going to bring it down on you easy. He didn't want to be blunt. But he also didn't want to be to sappy with it either. That just wasn't his style. Being so out of it with his thoughts, Kiba hadn't noticed she was back with her team and already through the gates.

"Hi puppy."

Her cheerful thoughts broke him from his thoughts. The smile which laid on her face made him regret doing what he did even worst. Akira was one who was always happy, the smile always on her face. Kiba hated seeing her sad or without it. When she leaned up to kiss him, he turned his head. Noticing the confusion in her eyes he took her hand and began to walking.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to talk."

"...."

Walking to his house she didn't know what to establish out of his weird behavior. Usually when she came back from a mission that lasted a while, he would always pull her in a tight hug then bring her to get lunch. Ignoring his mother when Kiba walked through the door and up the stairs was very different. After pulling her into his bedroom, shutting the door, and told her to take a seat, worry began to make it's way through her mind. Before Akira had even gotten a chance to think of the possibilities, Kiba was sitting in a backwards chair in front of her. She had no clue as to why he hadn't just sat next to him on the bed.

"....Kiba. What's wron-"

"I have to tell you something Akira...."

The tone of his voice told her he wasn't pulling an act. He was dead serious. Nodding slightly, Akira watched him as he searched for the right words.

"I...she....we...."

"She?"

"Akira... I...I didn't mean for it to happen. I wasn't thinking."

"Kiba... what did you do?"

His head dropped. This was harder than he expected.

"While you were gone...I...kissed another girl...."

Looking up, her face held no emotion. And neither did her voice when she replied.

"Was is a dare?"

"No."

"Were you drunk?"

"No."

"Who was it?"

"...Ino..."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know."

"Why?"

Akira raised her voice. Something she rarely did. He didn't blame her for it either.

"A couple weeks...after you had left for you mission...the few of us Chunin who weren't busy got together and went to a club late one night. Ino and I...we began dancing...and...we ended up making out.... But Akira, believe me when I say that once I realized what I was doing I immediately regret doing it."

--------------end flashback----------------

So that was were they were now. Akira just sat there staring at the one picture they did have. The two of them were sitting on Akamaru. Akira leaning against Kiba as he held up the peace sign with one hand and was holding her hand in the other. Remembering that day vividly, she remembered a certain promise that he vowed to never break.

"You...you.... you promised that you weren't like that others. You told me you didn't believe in cheating, you'd never do such a thing."

"I don't! Please believe me when I say this, that kiss meant nothing to me. It was a heat of the moment thing. I wasn't thinking. She means nothing to me like you do Akira."

"I don't care if it was a moment thing. It must have meant something since you didn't realize what you were doing at first. Kiba... what exactly were you thinking?"

Her voice remained calm but her eyes just showed she wanted to cry. Kiba was at a loss for words. The whole thing was, he wasn't thinking at the time. He didn't remember who started the whole thing. He was frustrated, and he hated that. This wasn't like missions. It wasn't going to be solved so quickly.

"Kiba... I know that you did the right thing.... Telling me is a plus. But I think that we shouldn't see each other anymore."

His eyes widened and tried to look into hers, but she kept avoiding his gaze. He didn't want this to happen. Just one mistake like this and it's over? He didn't understand. Why couldn't they just talk through it like normal people? Take a break to decide what they want to do?

"Akira, I don't want that."

"I think it's that best thing for this situation."

As she stood he began to panic. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea what to say. He had only one thought of how to make her stop... and the quiet room was used to his advantage.

"I love you...."

The hand which she gripped the door handle, loosened and fell to her side. In all the years she had known him this was the second time he had ever said it... and this time it sent the tears falling down her face silently. Smelling the salt with his super duper dog nose sense, he stood. The chair falling against the bed and luckily staying in that position. Kiba rushed to Akira's side. Although he was hesitated, Kiba wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just held her.

Silently he promised that once she had calmed down they'd be talking about this again. But this time, he would get it through her head that there's other logical choices to decide upon.


End file.
